Morioh 'MJ' Jackson - ABC/Rock With You/Bad/Smooth Criminal
Appearance Morioh looks like an average sized man - a little bit skinny, but otherwise his build is pretty much comparable to the normal college student, he sports black hair that goes up to the base of his neck - which has grown more flowy, due to his disease, while his skin was previously black, it's now white. Personality Morioh is pretty much a guy who has gone through much, as such, his determination is unwavering in most situation - however, he still fears a lot, what would people think about him if they found out his little secret? He is quite isnecure towards dealing with people, but, once he gets to know someone, he can have a efficient friendship with quite ease - getting through the thick layer that is his lack of sociality, though, is a quite hard task. Stand Ability/Description ABC looks like a spherical glitter ball, like a disco's, with red shoes similar to Sonic's (and the boots Michael Jackson wore in "Bad", he also sports thin arm with unproportionally (albeit not that much) sized fists. In the meanwhile, Rock With You loses the glitterous appearence and gains a more humanoid body build, alongside being a little more proportional - it is quite dark, with white spots throughout it's body and visible green eyes, alongside a small black hair, wearing pretty much the same small "clothing" ABC did, albeit scaled to Rock With You's greater size. Bad then comes in with a leather jacket, and the general outfit of Michael Jackson in bad - sporting a wavy long hair and a lighter skin in comparision with Rock With You, it grows a little bit more muscular, nothing exagerated, though. Finally, Smooth Criminal sports the outfit used in the Smooth Criminal clip, it's skin is caucasian toned, it sports dark eyes and a shorter hair - alongside a fedora, truly, a smooth criminal. ACT Evolution: It evolves through the mastery of the Spin, ABC is the basic Spin, Rock With You is the aureal rotation, Bad is finding two golden rectangles into a single object - which are opposites, and spin with hteir guidance at the same time, and Smooth Criminal is awakened through the super spin. STAND ABILITY: ABC can roll around the user, up to four times, in which it will enhance a stat by a tier while doing so (D would go to C) per turn rolling around, this can be used in multiple stats, this Stand grants the Spin if used ALONGSIDE the Stand in any of it's ACTs. Rock With You can instead gather kinetic energy from other objects (not removing it, unless it drains it all of it's kinetic energy, in which case the target would stop moving) in order to strenghten it's own stats, by a tier per charge up and release it as Spin Energy of it's own in a single action. Bad allows the user to spin it into TWO directions at once - which causes it to damage itself if the user wants to, and spin on it's own end, which starts out at a quite slow speed - but, through touch, the speed of the spinning can be increased gradually, eventually, and when I mean eventually I say in quite a lot of time turning the target into nothing. Smooth Criminal can be achieved through the Super Spin, in where... the user spins things INFINITELY - speeding them up DRAMATICALLY, to the point they are infinitely growing in speed, and, if the user wills to - gets them to spin forward in time, causing them to grow older and eventually deteriorate Story The Jacksons were a family of normal humans, until, Morioh, around his early teens started getting much fevers - some spots on his skin were whitened, more, and more showed up - until he immediatedly went to the hospital with his family, finding out he had vitilego, a disease which can't be cured... the fevers increased to a nearly fatal point - but when he finally overcame it, he had awakened a Stand. ABC is what he had called it. Now, he is a normal guy on college. Category:Player Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Stand User